Look Outside your Window!
by fujikawaii10346
Summary: In the middle of all the leaves, was a certain Spaniard. A certain Spaniard who was very shirtless. Lovino dropped his tomato mid-bite, face getting redder by the second. "WHAT THE HELL?"   First Spamano! Rated T for language. Based on a GMH.


Today, I got up early to rake leaves.  
>I got dressed and headed outside, only to find my crush raking.<br>I went inside and asked my mom why he was doing this. She didn't respond. So I waited.  
>Finally, he burst in the front door, and told me to go to my bedroom window. I looked down to see "I love you" written in leaf piles...I kissed him. He's a keeper.<br>by Eli,Illinois

Disclaimer: Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.

* * *

><p><em>BUZZ— BUZZ— BU—<em>

A pair of sleepy eyes opened tentatively to reveal bright pools of pure hazel. _'Nine thirty...'_

"OH SHIT!"

Lovino jumped up, doing a stereotypical cartoon impersonation by getting tangled in the sheets while doing so, and ended up on the floor in a pile of smarting human goop. "Fuck my life..." He slowly untangled himself, got up and staggered to the bathroom, getting ready for the day— his previous energy somehow disappearing.

Once he was dressed and downstairs, Lovino grabbed a tomato and headed out the back door to finish his daily chores; the first of which was raking the leaves. What he saw though, was... Quite a sight to say the least.

There were leaves everywhere! And for some reason, they were all organized into neat... Rows? But the biggest surprise was the one who was raking it all up.

In the middle of all the leaves, still raking, was a certain Spaniard. A certain Spaniard who was very shirtless at the moment.

Lovino dropped his tomato mid-bite and gaped, face getting redder by the second. Finally, he was able to collect his thoughts enough to shout: "WHAT THE HELL?"

Antonio turned around and flashed him an impossibly sunny smile, but kept silent and went back to his work.

Lovino stared on in shock for a few seconds more before bolting into the house in search of his brother. "Feliciano!" he shouted once said man was found. "What the hell is that Tomato-Bastard doing in our backyard?"

Feliciano just smiled in a way not unlike the Spaniard.

Lovino was silent. What was up with _him_? He shrugged it off with a huff and walked over to the couch and turned the TV onto a cooking channel, deciding to wait until Antonio was done.

Half an hour later, Lovino was just a few minutes away from falling asleep once more. When—

BANG!

"Good morning my little Lovi~! How are you doing this fine day?"

Lovino let out a surprised yelp as he tumbled onto the floor for the second time that day. "Fuck my life!"

In a flash, Antonio was by his side, taking the hands that were cradling his head away, and pressing a kiss to his reddening forehead. "I'm so sorry Lovi! Are you okay?"

"What the hell do you think?" was the grumbled reply.

"I'm so sorry! I'll have you lay down in your room right away!" and with that, he got up and started on his way up to the Italian's room.

"Wait— wait!"

Half way up the stairs, Antonio paused. "What is it mi querido?"

"I-I don't want you up in my room you pervert!" Lovino half-shouted as he tried to push himself away from the Spaniard. Unfortunately for him, he was just pressed even closer to Antonio's still bare chest.

Once up, Lovino was tucked into his bed with a kiss on the forehead and a wink. "Once you wake up, would you do me a favor and look outside your window? I promise you won't be disappointed."

It was around noon when Lovino woke up again. He shot up once again once he got a look at the time, but rubbed his forehead because of the incoming migraine. "The fuck?" He slowly pushed the covers aside and set his feet on the wood floor one by one. As he stood up, something on the bedside table caught his eye.

It was a note. Four simple words written in a neat script were the only impurities on the small pink paper.

_Look outside your window._

Lovino gripped the note tighter as he looked in the direction of said window. He took a tentative step towards it, followed by another, and another. Soon, he was leaning out the window, staring in shock at the words he saw.

Written in large letters with the leaves he was supposed to rake up were the words 'I LOVE YOU'.

It was no mistake who did this. He raced to the door, down the stairs, and into the living room, where he found just the man he was looking for conversing with his brother over a pasta lunch.

At least he was wearing a shirt this time.

"You... You..." Lovino made his way to the pair, trying to find the right words to convey his exact feelings.

Antonio looked his way and gave him another dazzling smile. "You're up!"

"You..." was the only word that found it's way put of Lovino's mouth. Unable to get his hands on the right words figuratively, he was able to get his hands on the right man, literally.

Lovino dove at the Spaniard, grabbing his collar and pulling him down; connecting their mouths for a fiery kiss.

Antonio stood in frozen shock, before smiling slightly and reciprocating the kiss.

Somewhere nearby, Feliciano smiled at the two and picked up their empty plates of pasta, bringing it to the kitchen and starting the dishes. It would be good to give them some privacy...

* * *

><p>SO! How'd ya likey it? :3 This little gem was written over... Around twenty-four hours, with an actual amount of about three to four-ish hours of work. Anyways... HAPPY BIRTHDAY PIANO'SIRISHTATER! You are the first person who I've written a birthday fic for! (Sorry Shadow, Catalina, Zelda, ect... If I've missed any of your birthdays! Just tell me in advance, 'kay? I'll try to get something out for you in time!) Happy 1_th birthday, and I hope you have a ton more!<p>

So, a few notes. First off, this is my first /completed/ Spamano! I have another one that I'm trying to finish as a part of this Valentine's thing, but that's not for another few months. Second thing, this was obviously based off of a GMH! I was surfing around, and since MLIA was being lame, DBPB was iPrism'd (school site blocking thing), I went on GMH. Third thing... Uhh... I don't know. That Franada songfic is still in the making, and the USUK h/c will have to wait, since... I'm starting a new multi-chapter fic! xD the first (of many, I hope) that I promise I will finish! It's USUK, and will be a prologue + novelization of a popular doujinshi + ending and epilogue... I hope I can get it out before Halloween!

Here's a lil' sneak peek. (I wonder if you'll be able to recognize it. The first line is taken straight from the doujin!

_For as long as I could remember, I've been alone. Always, always— I've been alone._

I'm such a tease, right? xD well hopefully, you won't have to wait long... See y'all next time~Fuji out!


End file.
